This invention relates to a welding equipment.
A welding equipment which permits welding to be simultaneously done on a work at a plural number of spots, using a plurality of electrode rods, requires a large press for making up-down movement of each electrode rod as well as applying pressuring force on the work, resulting in a large equipment as a whole and high cost. If tips of electrode rods have been unevenly worn, each electrode rod will not apply the specified pressing force on the work, yielding improperly welded portions.
And the transformer for supplying current to electrode rods was not provided on the press, but was fixed on another member. Accordingly, the cables conductively connecting the transformer and electrode rods are required to be long, resulting in high cost, large voltage drop and lower efficiency. Moreover, as the press is moved, the cables are also moved therewith, giving rise to cutback on useful life in service of said cables.
Against this background, it is an object of this invention to have a compact equipment and provide a welding equipment which would not produce defective weld portions, even if respective electrode rods' tips were uneven.
Another object of this invention is to provide a welding equipment in which the length of the cables connected to electrode rods may be minimized, thereby reducing voltage drop, and moreover, said cables' useful life in service is prolonged.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a welding equipment in which a material which is not susceptible to electrolytic corrosion nor to deformation and abrasion is used for movably contacting portions of electrode rods.
Other objects, characteristic features and benefits of this invention will become more evident from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with appended drawings.